In recent years a number of refinements have been made in bows for archery. The development of compound archery bows is considered to have done much to enhance the popularity of archery for both target and game shooting.
One of the advantages of the compound bow resides in the reduction in the amount of strength required to maintain the bow in a fully drawn position. Another of the advantages of the compound bow has been its ability to project arrows at high velocity while having a much more compact size than the long bows of years past. However, there are some circumstances when even compound bows have drawbacks particularly when they are used for hunting game.
One of the main drawbacks for both compound bows and long bows is that the limbs often make it difficult for one to shoot the bow while sitting or when one is shooting from a position in which the limbs may contact an obstruction such as a tree limb when the bow is drawn or swung to place the arrow on game.
An object of the present invention is to provide a bow which is much more compact than most bows of similar strength.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a bow which can be drawn without fear of interference from obstructions such as the ground, a tree stand, or tree limbs.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bow which is much more maneuverable in the field than bows heretofore known.